Krystal
Krystal (クリスタル, Kurisutaru) is a vixen and the most recently-recruited member of the Star Fox team. She serves as Fox McCloud's main love interest (although Panther Caroso seems to be infatuated with her) and made her first appearance in the series in Star Fox Adventures. Krystal joined Star Fox almost immediately after the Saurian Crisis, taking Peppy Hare's place of fourth pilot. In addition to her fighter role, Krystal is the team's telepath; these abilities are first seen in Adventures and put to good use during the Aparoid Invasion. Using her abilities, she can read thought patterns and sense distress signals, which is vital for the team as they help out other planets. History Origins Krystal is a female native fox of Cerinia, a planet outside the Lylat System. Krystal became proficient in using a powerful staff weapon, as well as her natural abilities of telepathy. Saurian Crisis Cerinia was reported to be completely destroyed in an unknown disaster in which both of Krystal's parents died. Krystal, seeking answers concerning her home planet's destruction, journeyed to the Lylat System, where she came to Dinosaur Planet (later known as "Sauria") after receiving a distress call during her search. Upon arriving at Dinosaur Planet, the source of the signal, Krystal immediately learned of the troubles of the planet's natives, and their peril at the hands of General Scales and his SharpClaw army. General Scales had attacked the Krazoa Palace and caused the six Krazoa Spirits to flee from their sanctuary. The Krazoa spirits scattered all over the planet, and began to die. At the same time, the planet itself began to break apart, poised to explode. In an effort to turn the tide of war and undo the damage Scales wrought, the young vixen agreed to help the dinosaurs return the six Krazoa Spirits to the Krazoa Palace and save Dinosaur Planet from destruction. However, Krystal only fared as far as retrieving the first Krazoa spirit from the bowels of the temple. Upon releasing the spirit into the temple's interior, she was attacked by the disembodied spirit of Andross, who imprisoned her in a crystalline cell at the top of the palace. Krystal would remain there until all of the Krazoa Spirits were reunited. Krystal's life-force began to be drained by the crystal, until Fox McCloud of the Star Fox Team arrived to save the planet. Fox first contacted Krystal via her Staff, which he retrieved from the ground after Krystal lost it while in mid-air combat with Scales' galleon after her arrival. Krystal had left telepathic instructions on how to use it, and Fox soon learned how to use it to aid in his mission. Fox was directly contacted by Krystal when he heard the echoes of her telepathic cries for help in Saurian language, with the Krazoa Spirit Krystal released imploring Fox to save her. After the Krazoa Spirits were returned to the palace, Krystal was freed from her incarceration, only to quickly brush Fox aside to take the staff from him. It was at this time Andross revealed himself, having used the energies of the Krazoa, Krystal herself and Cerinia (which he possibly destroyed) to revive himself. Krystal attempted to shoot Andross down with her staff (which she forcefully and coldly took back from Fox) as he departed to conquer the Lylat System (presumably in an attempt to avenge Cerenia), but it proved ineffective, and Fox journeyed into space in his Arwing to defeat his arch-nemesis once again. In the aftermath that followed, Krystal regretted her cold demeanor towards Fox, and sought to apologize to him for her actions and thank him for all of his help. Krystal initially sent a message for this, but docked with the Great Fox and thanked Fox and his assembled team in person. Fox, however, was too shy around her to respond. ROB 64 unintentionally revealed Fox was infatuated with Krystal, who appeared to reciprocate. Afterward, Fox and Krystal would begin building a relationship. Aparoid Invasion Fortuna During their trek to Fortuna after Oikonny retreated from the space battle to the planet, she managed to warn the rest of the team that Oikonny's forces are preparing an ambush when they arrived at his base. After team Star Fox skirmished with a strange creature on Fortuna during a rebellion started by Oikonny (an encounter that almost resulted in her death due to the creature firing a blast at her ship and hitting it), they discovered that the creature was an Aparoid, whose species was to invade the Lylat system, and that the Aparoids had recently attacked Katina. Katina The team were dispatched there, while Krystal tried to assist Fox, but was rejected and ordered with the rest of the team to fly in Arwings covering him. Krystal ran into trouble over the planet, but was rescued by Fox. An Aparoid Walker attacked McCloud, and it was Krystal who pointed out its weakness. Krystal accompanied Fox to Sargasso, where the Walker's core memory was taken by Pigma Dengar. She and Falco were tasked with destroying enemy fighter-craft. Sargasso Space Zone and Fichina When Star Wolf arrived at their location, Fox rescued Krystal from several fighters. After Fox shoots down the rival team, Panther is overwhelmed by Krystal's beauty, causing him to reveal that Pigma had fled to Fichina. On Fichina's frozen surface, Fox destroyed generators hindering the planet's climate control core while Krystal and Slippy backed Fox up. Afterwards, Pigma made an appearance, and turned the main Power Generator into an Aparoid. Fox destroyed it and saved Fichina. Meteo Asteroid Belt At the Meteo Asteroid Belt, Star Wolf seemed to have been destroyed, but Krystal's senses told her that they had abandoned ship. A horde of Aparoids attacked, and Krystal was tracked by enemy fighters. Fox destroyed them, and Krystal rewarded him. After getting out of the base that they had infiltrated, Krystal noticed Pigma Dengar's ship drifting in space. Pigma and his base merged and became an Aparoid. The Core Memory was confiscated by the team, and Pigma was destroyed. Sauria After sending the Core Memory to General Pepper, Krystal interrupted his briefing to the team by highlighting a distress signal coming from Sauria. Krystal and Fox were sent in to fight on foot, while Falco and Slippy took to the skies. Krystal was formidable during the fight, and cleared an entire temple of Aparoids. Corneria Celebrations were brief, as the team received a distress call from Corneria, which had been overrun by the Aparoids. The entire Star Fox and Star Wolf teams fought Aparoids at the Orbital Gate to defend it so it could send them to Aparoid City while Beltino Toad finished work on a self-destruct program that will destroy the enemy. Krystal and Slippy were attacked, but managed to avail themselves. After defending the gate from Aparoid missiles, Star Fox journeyed to the Aparoid City. Aparoid Homeworld At the surface of the Homeworld, Krystal and Fox, backed up by air cover, destroyed the Aparoid's reproductive units, and eventually deactivated the shield protecting the city. It's reactivated before Star Fox could enter, forcing Peppy and ROB to crash the Great Fox into the shield, leaving Krystal and the team with the assumption that Peppy and ROB were killed. The Aparoid Queen attacked its assailants, but Fox, Falco, Krystal, and Slippy defeated her, causing the Toad selfdestruct program to work, destroying the queen and all Aparoids present. Fox and the team were able to make it out of the homeworld before it exploded. Seconds after Krystal mentioned Peppy and Star Wolf's sacrifices, Peppy and R.O.B. made contact, having survived the crash into the shield. Anglar Blitz In the events following the Aparoid Invasion, Fox had a growing concern for Krystal's safety and had her discharged from the team, which caused Krystal to adopt a bitter temperament. Heartbroken and ashamed, she left and was not heard from again for some time. How Krystal winds up after Command remains a mystery. In most of the game's endings, she reunites with Fox and once again rejoins the Star Fox team. However in some endings, she instead chooses to remain with Panther and the rest of Star Wolf or, in the default ending's case, she initially joins the Star Fox team, but then ends up leaving and joining Star Wolf later. In one of the game's endings she is unable to live up to the choices she made in the past, and takes on a new life as a bounty hunter named Kursed. Alternatively, in another ending, she and Fox both leave the team to live a new life together. Gallery Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Nintendo GameCube Debut Category:All Characters